


Above the city lights

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan is dragged away from the office partyA sequel toFixing the connection





	Above the city lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from ssaltwords on Tumblr

Dan's hand is hot in Phil's as Phil tugs him towards the lifts. 

"Huh?" he says, because Phil had appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on," Phil says. "Quick, no one is looking." 

Dan allows himself to be pulled along, if only because Phil's hand is soft in his and he doesn't want to let go yet. 

He catches sight of Theo from across the room who looks at him with a crooked eyebrow and a salacious grin. He'll never hear the end of this.

They haven't talked about doing things like this at work. They haven't talked about anything at all really. 

Despite Dan lusting after Phil from afar for so long, catching glimpses of him across the office and getting hot under the collar, in reality it had only been that one date a few weeks ago, after Dan called him about the problem with his computer that ended up being a loose LAN cable. They'd shared a few flirty text messages since, and he's mostly sure that there will be another date, but Dan isn't sure what the rules are when Phil appears out of nowhere to drag him off to places unknown. Right in front of everyone.

The lights in the lift are too bright, Phil's skin looks ethereal and pale. Smooth and untouchable, except that he still had hold of Dan's hand even though there is no need for it. 

"Where are we going?" Dan wonders why it didn't occur to him to ask before. 

"A surprise," Phil says, touching any one of the buttons on the panel with his free hand. 

Dan doesn't see which, and he doesn't even try to look. It feels good to let go of control like this, to trust Phil even though he doesn't know whether he should. One date, flirty text messages, and an email sent to his work account he's pretty sure would have gotten him in trouble if it wasn't sent from someone who could probably wipe it from the system afterwards. 

"You're mad," Dan says, by way of diverting attention away from his own racing heartbeat. "I'm too sober for this." 

"We can fix that." 

Phil reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and produces a thin, square bottle of something. Brandy, if Dan had to guess.

"Where did you get that?" 

Phil shrugs, putting it back. He still hasn't let go of Dan's hand and the movement brings attention to it, to how Dan should probably let go, but neither of them do. 

"No one was watching the bar tables." 

Dan enjoys the way his smile comes easy and wide at that.

"You thief," he says, fondly.

"Shut up. They won't miss it, it was open bar." 

"Hey, if you're fine stealing off a bunch of lawyers, I'm cool with it." 

"They can afford it," Phil insists. Mostly for his own benefit by this point rather than it is to try and convince Dan. 

Dan just presses their shoulders together, bumping him a bit, but not hard enough to make him move any considerable distance away. 

The lift doors beep and then open. It's just a corridor, the same as all the other corridors, so Dan can't exactly discern where in the building they are. He follows Phil out into it without question, telling himself it's only because Phil still has hold of his hand, and not because of the sly smile hiding in the corners of Phil's mouth. 

Phil leads them right, all the way to the end of the corridor, and then tries the door handle on the final room. He lets out a small whoop as it opens under his hand and drags Dan inside. 

They don't turn on the lights, but Dan can see why. 

They're in a conference room, a long table in the centre circled by black leather chairs. On the far wall, and the one perpendicular to it, are floor to ceiling windows without shades. Beyond, the whole city of London is spread out, lights blinking back at them. 

"Wow," Dan says. 

They must be somewhere near the top floor. It won't be right at the top, saved as it is for the exec, but high enough that Dan feels slightly dizzy as he approaches the glass. 

It's him pulling Phil along now, their hands still clasped together. 

"Pretty, right?" Phil says. 

Dan's head swims. It has very little to do with the two glasses of wine he'd had downstairs, and everything to do with the intoxicating mix of heights, city views, and Phil. 

"Incredible." 

Phil comes up beside him and Dan turns, his shoes making only a soft swishing sound on the plush carpet. 

"And why are we here?" Dan says. 

Phil lets the smirk hiding in his mouth go freely over his features. He drops Dan's hand and then moves the half-step that it takes to bring him so close that Dan can smell the spiced fruit scent of his aftershave. 

"I don't know," Phil says.

His feet keep moving, ushering Dan backwards with slow, patient movements until the backs of Dan's thighs hit the conference table. Phil breathes into his space, the hot warmth of it scented like mulled wine. Dan is aware of the office Christmas party carrying on below them, far far away from this dark, quiet conference room filled with the sound of their breathing and the heavy, hard way his heart is beating in his ears. 

He does the only logical thing he can and rises to sit on the edge of the table, the way his legs part to allow Phil closer feeling natural and easy. He shifts obediently, like it makes all the sense in the world to welcome Phil in like this, like he's powerless to whatever force it is that dragging him under. 

"Why do you think we're here?" Phil says. 

Dan looks up at him, the thread of their conversation slightly lost in the hazy way he wants this. Phil is even better looking up close, impossible eyes framed in dark rimmed glasses, and he's wearing a maroon coloured shirt that sets off the pale creamy texture of his skin. Dan wants to touch him, to run his hands over every inch where he hasn't yet been allowed.

"To escape the clutches of what is surely to be a very social christmas party?" Dan asks, remembering the question finally and trying for some levity, anything to distract himself from the heady sensation of Phil, the way he's stirring harder and harder in his jeans. "Theo is very thorough in his planning, I doubt we'd have been able to escape if we'd left it a second longer."

"That's one reason," Phil says. 

Phil is close, his hands have fallen to the tops of Dan's thighs, to the rip in the top of his jeans on the right hand side. His skin is warm, and Dan feels a shoot of electricity when his fingers slip between the threads of the rip with intent. 

"What's the other?" Dan asks. 

Phil smiles in the dim light and Dan's stomach swoops as he leans forward. 

The party continues downstairs, loud and raucous. Theo will have questions, Dan still isn't sure exactly where this is going but he finds he doesn't care. As Phil leans in further, his hands coming up to thread into his hair, cradling the back of his head as he pushes him down on to the table. 

Dan goes willingly beneath him, works his hands up under the folds of Phil's shirt and finally feels the hot, thrilling touch of all that warm skin. 

He'll deal with the rest of it later.


End file.
